Quick fix
by wicked-ohyeah
Summary: Ryan sees something his not supposed to, now Lanie is having a little fun with him.


**Hey yall! Been working on this one for too damn long! Here a little AU piece base before Ryan's wedding and the baby. I like to think of him not soft but kinda innocent and i love the thought of lanie messing with him.**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Hey Darlin' Darlin'

The way you walk, way you talk, way you glow in the room

You'd better get down on your knees and tell me that you want me-

Quick fix by V.V Brown

Ryan entered the apartment that he share with one Lanie Parish, after a long day work. Well it was really a seemingly never ending week, the case they got was beyond rough. He had been living with Lanie for the past six month as she was gracious enough to take him in after the downfall of his relationship with Jenny.

As he treaded his way through the living room, he dropped carelessly his blazer onto the sofa before making his way to the bathroom. A puff of air escaped his lips, what he need was a scorching hot shower to burn away this terrible week. Ryan brought his left hand to rub his face and slithered it through his hair then let it dropped, as his other hand went to undo his tie. His body was getting heavier and he felt his mind fogging up, he really was tired. He would hop in the shower then go straight to bed.

His right hand still working on undoing his tie when he finally reached the bathroom door. He opened the door already feeling the water coursing onto his body, but he stopped dead in his track and the hand that was still latched at his tie dropped at the sight before him. He was so preoccupied by his current state that not a single thought of Lanie's probable presence in the apartment crossed his mind. Lanie clutched the towel that she quickly grabbed from the counter, closer to her body, but the damage was already done. There was a moment of silence and an air of awkwardness stated to fill the air as the pair only gawked each other.

"Huh" Kevin could only unintelligently sputter.

"Ryan! Door!" Lanie said forcefully after the initial shock passed.

"Huh, right. Sorry!" He responded, forcing his eyes to sweep the floor instead of her body. He quickly shut the door, turning his back to it and closing his eyes. "Shit" He whispered before making his way to his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. He dropped himself on his bed before rolling to lay on his back. Ryan screwed his eyes shut "Shit!" he exasperatedly let out. The temporary blindness that his close eyes offered couldn't block out the vision of Lanie's body replaying in his mind. The haunting picture wouldn't let him be, Ryan pressed the palms on his eyes and if the power of the will wouldn't do maybe the brute force of his hands could help him to think about anything else.

Maybe deep down he didn't really care to forget about this experience. Lanie was in fact a gorgeous woman and it would be a blatant lie to say that on some level he hadn't enjoyed the view.

"No Kevin Ryan! Do not think like that!" He chastised himself. He couldn't think how he could possibly face her in the near future. How couldn't he look at her differently now? Sure she was the same but now all he would be able to perceive would be Lanie's inredible attributes. "I am so fucked" he said aloud.

"Ryan?" Lanie called through the door.

"Yeah?" He sheepishly answered.

"I'm done, the bathroom is all yours."

"Okay, thanks" Kevin kept still on his bed, waiting to be sure that Lanie left not ready to face her yet.

It was morning and Kevin was standing outside of the bathroom door, he raised his right fist and started to obnoxiously knock on the door.

"Lanie, I'm gonna come in" He loudly let out, waiting for an answer. "If you're in the shower and can't hear me but I am slowly going to come in." He said before knocking on the door again.

"Kevin? What are you doing?" A voice said behind him.

"Oh my ghaaa!" He screamed before turning around. "Lanie! You scared me!" Ryan was trying his hardest to not sweep Lanie's body with his gaze. His eyes shifted continuously, never settling on Parish.

"Sorry but still doesn't answer my question, are you trying to bust the door open with your fist? You know there's a knob right?" She responded, eyeing him as if he had lost his sanity.

"Oh, well I thought you were in the bathroom and I didn't want to have a repeat of last night." Kevin replied awkwardly casting his gaze to the floor. Liar, he told himself, you wouldn't mind at all!

"Oh yeah, woke up early so it's all yours." Lanie gave back with a soft smile, faintly brushing his arm before walking away.

Kevin let out a forceful breath out his eyes following Lanie. His gaze automatically gliding from her hair down her back, to her swinging hips to finally rest on her bottom.

"For the love of… Dammit Kevin!" He grunted, pushing his body forward into the bathroom.

Ryan and Esposito made their way into the morgue, Lanie called them so they could get the information on their new murder victim. She had discovered multiple strange substances in the victim's blood work.

"Oh so you're not making you entrance noticed I see!" Lanie mocked from her where she stood, head bent finalising the paperwork.

"What?" Javier questioned swaying his head from Lanie to Ryan.

"Oh, it's nothing really" Kevin answered, giving Lanie a wide eye pleading look, she only responded with a smirk that looked suspiciously evil.

"Did I miss something?" Perused Esposito still confused.

"Nothing at all!" Replied Parish, eyes still cemented on an uncomfortable Kevin. "Shall we get to business?" She offered, Kevin exhaled with relief happy to change subject.

She started to explain everything that she had discovered with the help of the autopsy. Kevin knew that he needed to be more focused on what was being said, but he couldn't for the life of him stop his eyes and thoughts from wandering. Especially now that she had her arms crossed underneath her breasts, making them even more prominent.

"Hey bro, you alright?" Esposito questioned after hitting him on the arm, bringing him back to reality.

Ryan forcibly tore his eyes from Lanie's body, bringing them to her face before looking at his partner. She had a pleased expression gracing her features.

"Huh yeah, thank you Lane. We'll go if we're done here." He felt an urgency to leave as a sensation of being a weak prey overwhelmed him.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later." There was something in the tone of her voice that got his imagination reeling.

"Alright Lanie." Javier said as he led the way to the exit as Ryan followed him.

Kevin looked over his shoulder back to Lanie, who cocked her head to the side, capturing her bottom lips between her teeth and raising an eyebrow. He rapidly looked forward, he felt like he was being played with and that she enjoyed it very much. Ryan stumble on his feet when he heard her say "See you at home Kevin." He quickly made his exit, but how he enjoyed the way she said it, maybe a little bit too much.

Ryan opened the door, not sure if he was totally ready to face whatever was waiting for him inside. He didn't know what was going on but he knew for a fact that Lanie was taking advantage of the unfortunate (not so unfortunate) of the bathroom event. He should probably put a stop to it, but how? And did he even want to? He would lie if he said that this situation didn't bring him some kind of satisfaction.

But there was no time for Kevin to come to come to a decision, he came to a halt because of the sight before him. Lanie was bent over the kitchen counter reading a magazine, wearing what seemed to be (to him anyway) the tightest pants and a white tank top. Kevin let an almost inaudible grunt escape his throat and pushed the door shut. Lanie tore her attention away from her magazine to place it on Ryan, a not so innocent smile played on her lips.

"Hello Ryan." Again that subtlety in her voice that if he did not know better, he would've thought was flirtation.

"Hey Lane." He let out nervously.

"How was your day?" She asked, cocking her hips on the side leaning it on the edge of the counter. An expression of astonishment appeared on his face, the view before him brought forth the animalistic feeling he's been getting for the past days. Although he wouldn't disagree to the fact that they've always been there, just buried deep down.

"It's been alright I guess." He responded, yet to recover from the sight. Kevin started to unbuttoned his jacket to pull it off. It something it would always do after a long day at work, but now it felt more like it was because he was about to die from a heatstroke caused by one Lanie Parish.

"Let me help you with that." She said pushing herself off the edge of the counter and walked behind him. She placed her hands on the collar, sliding them down until she reached the lapels, pulling back until the jacket had left his arms.

From the reaction this action enticed from him, he really needed to figure out this situation. Ryan quickly stepped away from her, turning on his heels to face her.

"Huh Lane, you ok?"

"Yeah, why?" She asked, folding his jacket in half and placing it on the seat of one of the kitchen chair.

"You've been acting, huh, kinda strange." He explained.

"If somebody is acting strange that would be you." She retorted.

Ryan felt the nervousness overtake him, he didn't know what to do with his hands so he shoved them his pants pockets. Tension could be felt in every muscles as she slowly approached him, stalking him.

"C'mon Kevin, you know exactly what I mean." She was so close to him now, they were chest to chest and he could feel her breath on his cheek. "You can't tear your eyes away from me but still can't quite allow yourself to look at me" She said matter of factly. She placed her hands on his waist and glided upward until they reached his shoulders. "You wanna touch me, wanna caress me, you want to kiss me." She mocked him bringing her lips closer to his.

Kevin did the only thing that held some logic at this moment, he enclosed his arms around her waist and closed the very short distance that separated their lips. After a moment of their lips moving in synch, Lanie pushed herself off of him with a shock expression on her face.

"You kissed me!" Her voice held all the surprise that she felt.

"You seem so surprise." He felt like he could pass out from the apprehension, maybe it was a complete mistake to kiss her.

"Never would've thought that you would do it!" She said with amazement. "That was totally unexpected!"

Ryan eyes opened wide in horror but mostly in embarrassment. "Oh my God! I'm so so so very sorry Lanie! First, I basically violate your privacy and now this!" He brought both of his hand to his forehead, sliding them upward threading his fingers in his hair. He felt like he was about to pass out at any time now.

"You know," Lanie said holding his gaze. "I liked it better when you were more confident about your action. To tell you the truth, I didn't mind it at all" She finished, trapping her bottom lip between her teeth. Kevin arms dropped to his sides.

"What?" A mix of emotions crossed over his face.

"Why don't you do it again?" She said cocking her head to the side.

"What? Are you su…" But he was cut by Lanie before he could finish his sentence.

"Ryan." She firmly said and it was all he needed to smother the space between them and capturing her lips.

Lanie's hands automatically went to his hair, fisting and pulling. Ryan stroked her sides, grabbing at anything that fell under his touch. Their first frantic movement now turned slow. He leisurely plucked at her lips while cupping her neck. Lanie clutched at his shirt, separating their lips and pressing her forehead to his.

"How about we take that back to the scene of the crime?" She seductively offered.

Ryan's eyes popped open and a sly grin appeared on his lips. "This time you won't have to convince me!" He gave back, pushing her backward in the bathroom direction.

END

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
